<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Therapy Song by Bonfirefly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130947">Therapy Song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfirefly/pseuds/Bonfirefly'>Bonfirefly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random MCYT one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All Tommy was taught was violence so I'm giving him healthy coping mechanisms, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Author doesn't know how to tag good, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Besides Eret but they're also in therapy, Don't judge me I need therapy, Group therapy session™, I made this because I thought of a song, I need more Business Bay fics, I need more Singer Tommyinnit fics so I'm making my own, I'm An Everyone Apologist, I'm Bad At Summaries, Mentioned Business Bay, Now I'm projecting, Original Song, Puffy and Sam are the only responsible adults, Set after Tommy is released from the prison, Sing out your feelings, Singer Tommyinnit, So I'm giving it to them in a healthy way, So Puffy and Sam have to run the therapy session, So you get Niki and Jack feeling guilt™, Therapy Song, They all need therapy, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), fight me, i miss Business bay, no beta we die like wilbur soot, unless Grammarly counts as a beta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfirefly/pseuds/Bonfirefly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>GET IN THE CAR BITCHES WE'RE GOING TO THERAPY TO SING OUR HEARTS OUT</p><p>(Aka Puffy and Sam create a group therapy session (because they're the only responsible adults) where everyone has to sing their feelings and I'm projecting onto Tommy so I wrote the song for him)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; TommyInnit, Dream SMP Ensemble &amp; TommyInnit, Eret &amp; Floris | Fundy, Jack Manifold &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past George/Dream, Past Relationships - Relationship, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Other(s), Sam | Awesamdude &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, TommyInnit &amp; Wilbur Soot (Mentioned), TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) &amp; Everyone, Tommyinnit &amp; Dream (mentioned), past Fundy/Dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random MCYT one-shots [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Therapy Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“It’s your turn, Tommy,”</p><p>“Ok.”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Therapy with Puffy was doing numbers for Tommy’s mental health. Ever since he left the prison, his mental state had been even worse than his exile. His </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> exile, he thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started seeing Puffy right after Doomsday, at her request, and ever since then, he felt better than he had in a long time, probably since Business Bay back on SMP Earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was sitting in her office, drawing a picture of himself and the boys, as he talked about how his day was and how he felt proud of himself when he didn’t flinch away from a creeper explosion, smiling when Puffy told him she was proud of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy?” She asked, pushing her puffy rainbow hair out of her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He glanced up from his drawing slightly before looking back down. Ever since exile, he’d never liked looking into anyone’s eyes when they spoke, preferring to either look at their shoes or somewhere else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How would you feel if I told you we’d be doing a special project?” She asked gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A special project? With who?” He bit his lip slightly, anxiousness crawling up his throat at the thought of </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain </span>
  </em>
  <span>people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not everyone, just you and the rest of my clients. That’d be you, Tubbo, Ranboo, Fundy, Eret, Niki, Jack, Karl, Sapnap, George, Quackity, and Technoblade, though Phil would be there to provide support to Technoblade. Sam would also be there, as he’s co-running this with me,” Puffy explained, laying her hand softly near him to let him know that she was there, though not touching him without his permission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy took a shaky breath, counting to three like she taught him, then breathing back out again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the special project?” Tommy mumbled out, fixating his gaze solely on his drawing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy smiled at him softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has to write a song about their feelings, whether they’re about a person or event, or just in general. It’ll be a way for everyone to express themselves emotionally in a creative and non-destructive way, as well as a way to show everyone the ways that they’ve affected them emotionally and mentally.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy thought about it for a minute. He was never the best at expressing himself in any way other than either yelling or violence, being as that was all anyone ever taught him. Still, after learning more healthy coping mechanisms and forms of expression from Puffy, he wanted to give it a try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Show everyone that he’s more than just some loud kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Puffy and Sam announced that it would happen in a week. Every day, Tommy struggled to come up with lyrics. His feelings were too complicated, at least to him, and he had no idea how to put them into words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He brought it up to Tubbo one day while sitting at their bench watching the sunset with Mellohi playing beside them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Tubbo?” Tommy spoke, voice uncharacteristically soft.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo looked over at the blonde, but Tommy was staring at the few stars that were already out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your therapy song coming along?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo laughed at that, a soft chuckle that made Tommy’s heart double, happy that he made his best friend happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ‘therapy song’? That’s what you’re calling it?” Tubbo wiped away the tears from his eyes, giggling at Tommy’s fake scoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut it, just answer my question.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Tubbo conceded, “alright, alright. It’s coming along fine, nothing much to say.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really? I’m having trouble with mine,” Tommy admitted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not that difficult, is it? Just write down your feelings but all poetically and shit,” Tubbo smiled, facing the rising moon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s my problem,” Tommy sighed, slumping slightly, “I’m...not good...at feelings and whatnot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again,” Tubbo quietly whispered, though made sure the blond knew he was joking by interlacing their fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy scoffed again, “fuck off,” he said, voice rising slightly, before slumping back down and sighing, “whatever. It’ll come to me; I’m a big man; I can do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Tubbo smiled, looking at the blond affectionately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll do great.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before, Tommy felt himself panicking. He still didn’t have anything written down, and he didn’t want to show up with nothing written down. That’d prove everyone right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that he was an idiotic child who couldn’t even comprehend his own emotions. That he was a selfish brat, who needed to be taught a lesson that no one likes and will never be understood no matter how hard he tries to be a good person or like they all want him to be despite hurting on the inside from all of the negativity forced down onto him-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrote something down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming out of his, what Puffy called them, panic attack, he read over what he wrote in his journal. His heart clenched as he read it over carefully, rereading it a few more times before thinking it was good enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>showing his inner emotions here. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at his communicator’s time, blinking at the numbers </span>
  <b>4:43 am</b>
  <span>, he decided to just go with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was about time to share this part of him anyway; he might as well do it healthily, like singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And not blowing up in both a metaphorical and physical sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well,” he whispered to himself, “Time to get them to pull their heads out of their asses.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At around </span>
  <b>10 am </b>
  <span>that day, after a few hours of, strangely less nightmarish usual, sleep, he made his way over to the community house, newly built, and went out to the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They built the stage in front of the castle, seeing as it was ample space, and Eret offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The order was decided by Puffy and Sam, letting the extroverted people go first to make the introverted people feel better about going and giving them a hint at what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy asked Puffy if he could go last quietly, looking down at the ground as she huffed out a sad, fond huff and ruffled his hair after asking him, of course, before agreeing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quackity went first, always ready to sing a little song. He sang about how much he hated Shlatt, how much he loved his fiances, how he hated Technoblade, and at the end, he quietly sang about how he was becoming JSchlatt, and he hated it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Next was Eret. They sang about how much they regretted betraying L’Manburg, how they only accepted the deal because they wanted to make a change and they needed the power to do it, how they feel happier now that they adopted Fundy. They finished it off by singing about how they miss their friends and wish to make amends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sapnap went next, with encouragement from his fiances. He sang about how he, Dream, and George grew up together and how he missed those times, how Dream isn’t the person he once was, how much he hates Dream and wants to kill him yet also misses who he used to be. He wiped away small tears in his eyes as he sang about how much he loved his fiances and how they helped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Karl went after and started singing about how he was losing his memories. He sang about how he’s so scared of losing his loved ones and cried a little as he sang about how he regrets missing so much. He finished his song by singing about how he just wants all of his friends to be happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George went after and sang about how he regrets sleeping so much but doesn’t think he could stop. He sings about how sleeping is keeping him from the real world that’s grown painful for him. How he’s watching all of his friends fall apart, and he can’t handle it, so he sleeps as a coping mechanism. He quietly ends with how he was in love with Dream and how he’s sorry to Fundy for crashing their wedding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After George, Fundy storms up onto the stage and starts singing about how he wished his dad loved him more. He wished his father knew how to love unconditionally. How he wished his past lover loved him, but he knew from the beginning that he never would. He quietly sang to George how he forgave him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo went next and started by singing about Shlatt as well. He sang about how he found out JSchlatt was his father and how he wished he would never turn into him, but he feels like he did. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy flinched at the reminder</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He then sang about how much happier he is to be with Ranboo and Michael. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy ignored the feeling bubbling within him when the brunette never mentioned Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo went after. He started by singing about his memory loss and then moved onto how Dream manipulated him and his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy ignored the stinging behind his eyes when he saw Phil give him looks he never received</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He then finished off with a smile as he sang about Tubbo, Michael, Technoblade, and Phil making him happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki went after him, standing up on the stage, and started singing about how she missed when the server was peaceful. She sang about how she was angry; Tommy</span>
  <em>
    <span> ignored her burning look by staring dully at the ground</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She sang about how she missed her best friend, the one from before he went insane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack went after her, third to last. He sang about how he was tired of people killing him and being rude to him. He sang about how he felt angry about how the server turned out. He sang about wishing things were back to when it used to be fun, but now he’s just tired. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy ignored the withering look that Jack had shot him right before he left the stage</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Technoblade was second to last, the one right before Tommy. Though more monotone than the rest of them, he sang about he was tired of getting betrayed. How the voices urged him to kill and destroy when he just wanted to retire. How he hated the government. He ended off with singing about how he’s tired as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then finally, it was Tommy’s turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s your turn, Tommy,” Puffy smiled at him encouragingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just turned to her and flashed a small, fake smile, blue eyes slightly dull and far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked up to the mic in a mix between casual and a shuffle. He slinked his way over to the stand and grabbed it gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw Technoblade cross his arms with a blank look; Phil looked at him boredly while Quackity whispered between Karl and Sapnap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo and Ranboo talked about Michael, Niki and Jack glared at him, and Eret and Fundy looked at him passively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes as he started singing quietly and gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I stand there</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>feeling helpless</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just some puppetry</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him—not used to the usually upbeat and loud blonde so quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>As I stand there</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And I’m stared at</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I feel your puppet strings</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt a full-body shiver go through him as his brain brought to mind two dots and a curved line that made the smiley face of his nightmares. He just took a deep breath and carried on anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Just a puppet</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>In some costume</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Left on an empty stage</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Miniscule amounts of tears gather at the corner of his eyes, but he does not let them fall. Not yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling lonely</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling tired</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling like invisible</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His aura screamed exhaustion as he sang with his eyes closed. Everyone could feel the drained and defeated air around him as he sang on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling awful</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling hated</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Feeling like nothing at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed at a consistent volume, quiet with a hint of raising his voice when he was getting too emotional. He was always passionate; he just decided to make this song an outlet for it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, I am unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unneeded</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unnecessary </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Oh, I’m done with</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>All your strings</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>On my puppetry</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For I am unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why does no one </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Fucking love me </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil took a sharp breath as he remembered the lines to one of Wilbur’s old songs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Shout at the walls, ‘cuz the walls don’t fucking love you.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tommy always did want to be like his older brother figure. Wilbur always talked about how much he loved Tommy and how he was (un)officially his brother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For I am unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why does no one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love me at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt tears fall down his face as he thought about how much he loved his best friend. Did he not convey that enough? How much had he failed at communicating how much he loved him? His brother in all but blood, unless they counted the blood spilled on the battlefield, they fought on together. He thought about what he said as he exiled his best friend and sobbed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Your smile</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Like a sharp knife</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Piercing through my</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Thick skull</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all cringed at the word </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘smile.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>They knew who those lines were about. All of them felt unease fill them up. What had Dream exactly done to Tommy? They all knew how he killed and revived him repeatedly, but no one took the time to </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> him what Dream has done to him. Puffy just smiled sadly, knowing precisely all of her son’s horrible things that he did to the poor boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m tired</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m sleepy</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I want to drift away</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George flinched hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m scared though</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>That I’ll wake up</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>And see you the next day</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all knew who he intended it to be about, but they couldn’t help but think it was also about them, in some way. They’d all harmed him, except maybe Ranboo, but he’d practically stolen the only people he’d ever truly felt connected to that is still alive. So they’d all harmed him, so it made sense to them why they thought that line was about them in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>For I am unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why does no one ever </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love me </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why does no one</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Love me at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>At all</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>At all </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>At all </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the second </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘at all’, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he held onto the note a little longer than the first time, and during the third repeat, he was full-on belting out the lyrics. Tears flew down his face in a waterfall as he screamed and sang, holding onto the microphone tightly as he spilled his feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>No one loves me</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Nobody at all</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Yet I’m not surprised</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>When I’m forced to take the fall</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo, Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and George all flinched, reminding them of how he’d taken the full blame when George’s house he and Ranboo accidentally messed up his house, making sure Ranboo stayed out of it. They’d all called him selfish, yet he was the most selfless person there that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Only there to take the blame</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jack and Niki winced, guilt slightly filling them as they’d been thinking that the whole time. They’d both spoken out about how Tommy started all of the problems and conflicts, and sure he might have played significant roles in them, but looking at the screaming and crying broken boy in front of them, they thought that maybe they’d been wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Only there to take the pain</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Phil and Technoblade’s turn to flinch and wince, respectively, remembering the pained screams when he fought the withers and the hurt look in his eyes when they destroyed his home both times. They’d always solved their problems through violence, but looking back on it, maybe that wasn’t the right choice. But what else could they do? They’ve always done that, and it always worked. Sure, it caused some pain and crying, but it was effective, so how could they do anything else?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why am I still here</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo remembered finding a lone tower, high above the clouds, and a broken sob ripped its way out of his mouth at the reminder of what his friend could have done to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wished</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he would have done to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I’m unloved</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Unwanted</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Why does no one love me like I</em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy held the last note for a few seconds, loudly screaming out as he cried, his closed eyes facing upwards as he yelled, almost like to the heavens, before he trailed off, his voice growing quiet as he held the mic tightly, tears almost falling onto it as he looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Wish they would </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered the words so quietly that if he didn’t sing into the mic, then they probably wouldn’t have heard him at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They watched as Tommy stood there, eyes to the ground panting slightly, before lifting his head, showing his once again bright blue eyes full of tears. He took a step back from the stand, sniffling a little as he wiped away a stray tear, before speed walking off of the stage, almost silently if it weren’t for his soft sobs and sniffles, before running off in the direction of the dirt shack he called a house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy raced after him as Sam stood awkwardly in front of the crowd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“U-Uhm, thank you all for coming and participating. I know this must have been hard for you, so thank you all for being so brave. Puffy and I have to go make sure Tommy is alright, but thank you again for showing up,” Sam said one last time, awkwardly backing away before taking off in the direction of the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy found Tommy curled up in a ball, back against the wall crying. He had his arms crossed in front of his knees as he sobbed into them. She softly closed the door not to startle him and carefully walked in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She knelt slowly, holding her hands up in a sign that means no harm, and softly lowered herself to the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I touch you in any way?” She asked softly, waiting for a physical or verbal response before trying to make any movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She saw how he stopped his shaking slightly, looking up at her with eyes full of tears, before nodding. She smiled at him gently and lovingly before moving closer to him and pulling him into a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were so brave. So, brave out there. You did such a good job,” Puffy praised him, gently petting his hair as he clung onto her and cried, sobs forcing his body to shake with the force.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there for a few minutes before Puffy saw and heard Sam open the shack door. He closed it quietly before making his way over to the two on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, it’s me, Sam. May I sit down near you?” Sam asked, only gentleness and care in his tone as he spoke, causing Tommy to nod and whisper out a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘yes’</span>
  </em>
  <span> before a sob cut him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Sam lowered himself to the ground and carefully moved to sit protectively in front of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, may I hug you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy only nodded with a whine before Sam efficiently hurried over and hugged them, his long arms letting him reach around Puffy and pull them all into an affectionate hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all sat there, Sam and Puffy making soft noises and praise as Tommy calmed down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he calmed down enough, he laid his head gently on Puffy’s shoulder, her fluffy hair acting almost like a pillow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take a nap, gumdrop, you deserve it,” Puffy whispered, her pet name for him slipping out instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be right here when you wake up, promise,” Sam said, petting Tommy’s back comfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All Tommy could do was nod before the realms of unconsciousness pulled him to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And hopefully, now that he has two of his favorite people by his side, they will finally rid his dreams of that wretched smile so carved into his brain.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The song for Tommy is an original because I'm projecting™</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>